zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) Copying images Hi AuronKaizer, I'd like to ask you and the other active users on this wiki to be sure that the images used here can be legally used and copied. of message moved to kmil's user page — Catherine (talk) 00:14, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Umm, you really should take this stuff to Mr kmil who may actually understand this copy-and-paste bot business. --AuronKaizer ' 00:15, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for pointing out the right place! — Catherine (talk) 00:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Sandbox I have all the wording done so when ever you want you can start adding in pictures. Soon ill move it into the regular article because Im going to start working on the Majora's Mask List of Locations page. Do you know how to put a bulletin above a page that says its being worked on so when I move the page I can put that their for you and you can add in the pictures. If not ill just wait for you or me to be done with the pictures.--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 01:01, October 20, 2009 (UTC) And this is who wikia supports Launchballer Tingle picture Thanks hey Oh no! wait a second. You have admin meetings! Oni Link 00:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Rod Serling This weeks temple or we could just be nice and forgive each other yay happy ending or does it?! Photobucket Just wondering... Wait, wait, wait... Funniest. Edits. Ever. Again Recommendations? Hey, sorry for the late answer, but I had soooo much to do, lately. Btw, my nickname does not come from Pikmin, but from Pokémon, a series which I used to love (now I think that they should invent something new, they are becoming all identical... XD I hope I will be able to improve the Wiki ^^ --Pkmns (talk) 21:47, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm praying really hard other wikis affliateing with here ive already in a blog asked and JOe and CC went off at me but this is just to know your opinion. Would ZP ever want to affiliate with another Zelda wiki (no not ZG or ZW) and would you want to because i have another in the making and we would be happy to affiliate with you all but if not we akready have couple others and maybe some of the bigger zelda websites.--Ironknuckle1 21:03, November 9, 2009 (UTC) pictures just wondering. Is it one non zelda image users are alowed to have or one personal image? Re: Possessive Speculation Since you mentioned the guidelines... ...maybe its a good time to update the style manual and encourage all the new users to read it. You guys seem to have a clear idea about what you want for the wiki, so a detailed manual could help keep consistency and save you a lot of confusion in the future. And thanks for the support back there, btw :) I know an admin's job can be frustrating at times, but this kind of attitude is not helping a community that relies on cooperation and goodwill to function. I don't mind being proven wrong, so I went back and re-read all the guidelines in the Zeldapedia category. Not only I didn't find any of the stuff they demanded I knew, but ironically enough, the way they treated me (edit reverse without providing an explanation and attacking me when I ask for one, general rudeness) goes against all the policies they kept referring me to. Anyway, I'm only an occasional editor, so I just dropped it, but you -as an older and better respected user- might want to have a word with them. Not for me, but for the sake of the community itself. Admins, like people in charge everywhere, set an example. If they don't respect the site rules, who will? --Nq (talk) 18:22, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for all your hard work. I'm glad I could be of some help.--Nq (talk) 19:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) currently playing your playimg final fantasy viii? great game no matter how many times its played. on par with X as the best final fantasy in my opinion. Oni Link 16:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yep. VIII may be my third or fourth favourite, I'm not really sure. Been a while since I took some time off for FF-ing, anyways. --AuronKaizer ' 16:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ive recently lost possesioan of my PS2 so my final fantasy game play ability has gone down to only two games :( Oni Link 18:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hylian Template I was thinking to make a template for Hylian that we could use to spell out any word, rather than having to put a different image for different things. We'll just have a picture for each letter. For instance, we'd have a page with the Hylian Language and then many subtemplates. If we wanted the letter "H" in Hylian, then we'd just do something like , and we'd have ancient Hylian and stuff too. I'll make it but I just need YOUR approval. Oh yes, we'd need to upload a different picture of every Hylian letter. --Z31T)6311 18:15, November 27, 2009 (UTC), your man of the world. http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Archive&curid=4575&diff=210012&oldid=209977 The way I learned it was to place the template at the top and bottom, and last I checked, nobody has suggested otherwise in the entire time I've been placing it at the top and bottom. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I think those only apply for templates that envelop the whole of a page, like they use on WP. It wouldn't be half bad idea to change to something like that rather than the kinda awkward, easily ignored ones we got now. --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Not a half-bad idea.'-- C2' / 16:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Crazy Signature Sorry, this good? --NEGATIVE 06:15, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Much better. Good thing I didn't kill the internet! Reminds me of that one South Park episode...--NEGATIVE XD. Problem after problem. My dearest apologies. Did it work this time? --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 04:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC), your man of the world. Awesome, and crazy signature. --Χάκερ σκιών - (talk) 06:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Linebeck Video this article will explain the 'Linebeck' in that vid Linebeck III Leekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) (talk) 18:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Image Uploads I've been uploading missing images lately (as you have obviously noticed) and have seen you have been replacing some from what appears to be an emulator disabling sprite and whatnot. Are you actually using an emulator to get the better images? Secondly, I was planning on getting images for both Oracle of Ages and Seasons when I was home over Christmas break as I would have access to my Gameboy Player, but wondered if I shouldn't as it would just cause somebody to get better images though an emulator with disabled sprites (or just sprites for characters)? --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) spirit tracks Sage of Darkness? Some Research I Did (Need your clarification) I Gots a Proposition For You User merge Dommy Didnt Dom DeLuise die on the forth? Oni Link 19:49, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :You seem to know an ''awful lot about this. But thanks for telling me, I guess I musta seen the news on May 5th, even though he died the day before. I'll fix it. Oh, and I ain't gonna call the FBI about your dangerous level of knowledge concerning Dom's death while I'm doing it. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:52, December 16, 2009 (UTC) to be honest im not even sure how i know that. I have the inabilty to remeber pretty much anything except trivial information which also includes where i first discovered the trivial information and what are we even thinking about? Oni Link 22:21, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I'm as frightened as you are. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC)